Guerreros de sangre
by Persefonne
Summary: Naruto tiene la misión de encontrar al oráculo para poder cumplir con su destino, con su propia profecía. Sasuke debe evitarlo a toda costa o sera el final de su linaje. Una lucha de poderes, una lucha de la sangre y conservar la especie, el propio ADN. Los ōkami (lobo)contra los Kuei-jin(vampiro).
1. Capítulo 1 Te encontré

**Hola, hola! Bueno aquí les traigo una historia que tengo en mi archivero desde hace muchos años. De hecho la publiqué en foros DZ y en foros Nipon…hace bastantes ayeres! Claro con otro nombre, así que si alguno (a) se acuerda de ella es por esto.**

 **Hice algunas modificaciones…y de hecho no tengo toda la historia completa. Me quedé por ahí del capítulo 4. Espero que les guste. También me estoy pensando publicar otra historia que alguna vez subí a los foros que antes mencione se llamaba "me enamoré de mi hermana" en uno y en el otro "detrás de la puerta" ..y no, no es ninguna cosa bizarra o enferma, aunque podría pensarse que sí por el título pero deben de leer la historia para enterarse por completo. La estoy editando..pronto la andaré subiendo por aquí. En fin…ya basta del bla bla..a lo que acontece…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 1. Te encontré**

Un auto Lincoln Navigator color negro recorría la calle apenas iluminada, donde el silencio se sometía por el frío invierno; la avenida era estrecha y pronto el camino de concreto se limitó abriendo paso a la terracería y a los árboles de arce altos, danzantes y frondosos azotados por la brisa nocturna. Las ruedas de aquel auto se detuvieron. Las puertas se azotaron y figuras tras de ellas aparecieron frente a cierta vivienda sublime.  
Tenía las paredes desteñidas por el paso de los años, en cada bloque yacían lianas colgantes puesto que plantas enredadas les cubrían hasta el inicio del tejado, árboles de copas altas rodeaban la enorme mansión en medio del taciturno confín de la pequeña ciudad. Las ventanas de aquel sitio se trazaban amplias, dejando ver los vitrales rectangulares manchados por el polvo, así también el jardín inmenso y reseco trasfundía la soledad de aquella casona antigua. Muy al estilo victoriano.

Las rejas del barandal se mecían con el viento lanzando un chirrido al mismo tiempo que las cadenas sonaban tambaleándose por igual. Pasos lentos se escucharon de pronto y siluetas se trazaron en la sombra que la luna trascendía. Las cadenas se alzaron resonantes de nuevo, pero esta vez no a causa del viento, si no que unas manos gruesas las tomaron deliberadamente.

-Hemos llegado-una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó-..este es el sitio-miró hacia la casona tomando el candado entre sus manos-..

-¡Y qué diantres esperas para abrir Pain? –renegó-..¡debemos prepararlo todo hermano!-

Pain, era un joven de veinte años, tenía la tez bronceada y cuerpo anchoa justo de un atleta de rendimiento. Él abrió la boca para recriminar pero fue interrumpido por la mujer que les acompañaba. Si bien, ella aparentemente no pasaba de los treinta y seis años, tenía el cabello rojo lacio, una esbelta figura con aire de fragilidad y contornos de musa. Colocó su mano delgada y blanca sobre el hombro de Pain buscando su calma y paciencia. El chico le miró con descontento y ella asintió. Comprendía bien que él estuviera hastiado, del viaje, de su ida a tal sitio, de su vida, de su hermano. De todo. A final de cuentas era un jovenzuelo.

-Calma..calma hijo. Tenle paciencia a tu hermano-sonó ella con condescendencia-no es necesario que te alebrestes-sus labios rosas se desplegaron en una sonrisa-

-Lo siento madre, es solo que- El muchacho acalló, le interrumpió una voz aguda y masculina-

El hombre alto, de facciones fornidas y cabellos dorados se les acercó despacio. Era un poco mayor a la mujer, aparentemente. Con su calma característica se colocó junto a la mujer. Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

-Comprendemos tu desesperación hijo. Pero ya sabes que así se pone cuando la siente cerca –dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Pain-y tú hijo debes ser paciente..todo a su tiempo- se dirigió esta vez al otro joven al costado de Pain-

-¡No quiero!, ¡he esperado demasiado ya padre!-expresó irritado-..he esperado siglos!-susurró mirando la luna creciente y el viento sopló en un sonido escalofriante-

-Entonces..¿que te cuesta esperar un poco más idiota?- Pain cruzó los brazo. Se quedó observando fijamente el candado entre sus manos y este se soltó cómo magicamente-..apégate al plan zoquete..¡hey..espera!-Su brazo se extendió hacia aquella figura que se alejaba a trote. Hizo ademán de salir tras él-

-Déjale Pain –ella le detuvo por los hombros-..debe ser difícil para él-

-Idiota..lo arruinará todo madre..-susurró y miró a la mujer de cabellos rojos que le sostenía-

-No lo creo-sonrió ella-..nunca es así-

Hubo silencio. El viento volvió a contonear las copas de los arboles como si quisiera partirlos en dos.

Sus ojos verdes miraban impacientemente las manecillas del reloj que tenia de frente, pareciere que estas corrían lentamente a propósito, lanzó un suspiro y dirigió sus orbes de nuevo al mostrador donde sus antebrazos se sostenían. El olor de la comida recién hecha se percibía por el lugar pues el cocinero trabajaba duro ante la clientela nocturna activa, ¡hacía un frío descomunal! Irguió su cuerpo completamente cuando la campanilla de la puerta principal resonó, dirigió sus orbes en tal dirección encontrándose con cierta silueta caminante hacia ella, un hombre con gabardina negra se acercaba a paso firme, sus mechones rubios ligeramente largos se contoneaban con cada pisada y su semblante serio se trasfundía sombrío.

Finalmente paró frente a ella mirándole fijamente y sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal erizándole cada poro de la piel en un estremecimiento vehemente intrínseco. Esos profundos ojos azules traspasaban su alma como cual bala llegase al corazón, como si pudiese ver el fondo de su interior; sus miradas se unían en un fuerte lazo, tan enérgicamente, tal cual dos imanes aferrados.

La conciencia se disipó ante la agonía de aquellos ojos, su mente se nubló y sus piernas quedaron rígidas en el suelo sin poder moverse; se encontraba embelesada por la figura de aquel hombre. El visitante le examinaba admirando cada recoveco de su rostro, ido ante la belleza de su temple, observando esos mechones rosados ascendentes por sus sienes, fijando su atisbar fieramente en esos labios carnosos, recorriendo el contorno de su piel nívea como un demente. Un vago hilo de razón entro en ella, trayéndole de nuevo a tierra. Tragó saliva y abrió los labios tratando de acomodar palabras, más sin embargo la voz le fallaba y dio un leve saltito al escucharle decir:

-Buenas noches-sonó ronco, deliberadamente sensual-..podría ser tan amable de proporcionarme el menú..señorita-sonrió-...

-Bu-buenas..noches-susurró ella entrando ligeramente en razón. Dificultosamente fijó sus ojos verdes en el mostrador-..aquí…tiene-temblaba-

-Veamos-sus ojos azules oscilaban en aquella papeleta que tenía entre sus manos-..creo que..será - en lentitud dejó la papeleta sobre el mostrador y su vista se fijó nuevamente en ella- ramen..definitivamente-susurró cerca del rostro de la chica, pues él se había inclinado un poco-

Nuevamente sus ojos se entrelazaron, él ladeó la cabeza como si tratase de comprender cada gesto, cada parpadeo de ella así mismo que en cada aspiración degustaba del aroma exquisito, no de los alimentos, si no de esa esencia que emanaba la joven frente a él, pues ese perfume era propio de ella. Sus recuerdos lo confirmaban.

-Ss-ssi..claro-ella desvió la mirada-..gu-gusta esperar..o..de-desea el..el servicio a domicilio-nerviosa estaba ante la mirada fija-..

-¡Oh!..¿tienen servicio a domicilio?-se llevó una mano al mentón mientras erguía su cuerpo-..creo que..haré uso de tal servicio..

-Yo..yo misma entregaré su pedido- miró de soslayo mientras le extendía pluma y papel al joven-

Tomó los objetos, trazando líneas perfectas en el papel, con escritura cursiva fina anotó la dirección dónde deseaba su pedido, pronto extendió aquel papel hacia ella, quién lo tomó con un sutil vacilar.

-Le-le será entregado en..30 minutos –ella fijó su mirada en el papel sin siquiera leer, estaba nerviosa-..puede pagarme una vez que le sea entregado-

-Esta bien..le esperaré en casa entonces-susurró cercano a su rostro nuevamente-

Ella abrió los ojos completamente al escuchar tal frase, sus pupilas se dilataron tintineantes ante el eco de esa voz en su cabeza, sintió la boca seca y trago saliva. Una mano en su hombro le sacó de ese desasosiego y giró su rostro para mirar a su costado.

-¡Sakura..te he estado llamando!, ¿por qué no acudes?-regañó el hombre alzando un cucharón-

-Lo siento señor Ichiraku, es solo que, atendía al joven..ha hecho un pedido a domicilio y yo..-señaló al frente-

-¿A quién?-arqueó una ceja el hombre expectante-

-A… él-volteó, más no había nadie- ¡se ha ido!-susurró sorprendida-

-¿Y qué dirección es el supuesto pedido?-frunció el entrecejo-

-Éste-extendió el papel e Ichiraku lo tomó-

-¡Déjate de bromas niña!, ¡ese sitio ha estado abandonado desde hace muchos años!..¡anda y ordena los verdaderos pedidos!-regañó el hombre mientras se marchaba de nuevo a la cocina-

-pe-..pe-..pero..-balbuceaba mientras observaba ese espacio vació-

Las horas pasaron y por fin el reloj marcó justo el tiempo de salida, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al mismo tiempo que se deshacía del amarre en el delantal. Lanzó una despedida cordial a su jefe y emprendió el andar por las calles lúgubres. Avanzó tan rápido como sus piernas le dieron oportunidad ya que después de aquel encuentro tan misterioso con él hombre de mirada intensa, sentía que era sigilosamente observada aunque ninguna alma divagaba por las calles, sólo ella.

Lanzó un suspiro aliviada al encontrarse en la entrada de su departamento, introdujo las lleves y giró la perilla. Sus pies arrojaron los zapatos en la entrada sin importar donde cayesen, se dirigía a su alcoba cuando un instinto de paranoia le hizo regresar para echar doble llave a la puerta. Cada paso subía los peldaños rumbo a su habitación, a la cual llegó finalmente tan cansada que, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama.

-¿Quién sería ese extraño hombre?-susurró mirando el contoneo de las cortinas en la ventana-..seguramente alguien que ha querido gastarme una broma!-bufó molesta al recordar las palabras de su jefe- ¡Bah!, que boba has sido al creértelo todo..Sakura-se regañó a sí misma-

Su pestañar se desplegaba pesadamente, síntoma del sueño entrante y sin percatarse cayó rendida sin siquiera imaginarse que sus sospechas eran ciertas, unos ojos le observaban a distancia. El profundo sueño la envainó completamente. Al percatarse de que ella dormía, esos ojos vigilantes ya no soportaron la distancia y se abocaron a mirar por donde iniciaría intromisión ¡quería tenerla cerca, casi palparla! Una sombra se dibujó a través de la ventana con la luz tenue de la alcoba, los pies del intruso se hundían ligeramente en el suelo alfombrado hasta que pararon al borde del inmueble donde descansaba aquel cuerpo delgado y durmiente.  
Los labios del intruso se arquearon en una sonrisa dulce al mirarla dormitar como ángel entre sábanas blancas, observando cómo sus cabellos rosados se hacían remolino contra la almohada. Sintió pena por aquel cuerpo diminuto y evidentemente cansado por el arduo trabajo. Él inclinó paulatinamente su torso hasta que sus labios sintieron el aliento cálido de ella.

-..Al fin te he encontrado mi amor..-susurró antes de propinarle un lánguido beso-..después de tantos años..-

Ella sintió que un fresco aroma estaba cubriéndole -precisamente el perfume que horas antes había concebido en el encuentro con "el extraño joven"- el cual propició que los vagos recuerdos le generasen estragos. Sakura entre abrió los ojos un poco sin poder enfocar perfectamente, sus ojos apreciaban una figura borrosa frente a ella, al percatarse de lo que sus orbes vislumbraban, dio un salto y se sentó sobre la cama.

Recorrió su habitación con la mirada, encontrando solamente las cortinas contoneantes. Se levantó dificultosamente dirigiéndose hacia la ventana y cerró el par de hojas colocando el cerrojo entre éstas.

-Un sueño seguramente..-susurró para sí mientras echó un vistazo a las calles-

Esta vez, procuró colocar su pijama y acurrucarse perfectamente en la cama, en cuanto su cuerpo toco las frías sabanas el sueño llegó profundo.

 _Imágenes de ese rostro llegaron a sus sueños, "el joven desconocido" que visitó Ichiraku ramen. Recordó ese semblante serio pero a la vez cálido y familiar, su sonrisa desinhibida con una amabilidad en sus ojos, ¡esos preciosos ojos! que eran del mismo tono del mar cuando espera tormenta._

 _De pronto, dicha imagen se disipó y se visualizó a sí misma en un lugar, parecía un pueblo antiguo. Tenía ceñido al cuerpo un vestido largo de color ocre que traslucía su talle tenuemente, en sus hombros ligeras telas descendían hasta posarse sobre sus brazos con finas costuras, parecía tan conocido aquello, así también sus cabellos eran largos con mechones lazados en una gruesa trenza. Sus pasos le dirigían a través de una calle empedrada y taciturna. El sitio estaba a media luz por la luna llena que se escondía y aparecía de repente por las nubes viajeras; pronto gritos coléricos se escucharon a lo lejos. Se detuvo tratando de buscar su origen._

 _Abrió los ojos asustaba al observar una bandada de personas alzando antorchas y garrotes que se dirigían a lo que parecía las afueras del pueblo, en cuanto uno de ellos se percató de su presencia le señaló lanzando gritos despavoridos. Las personas se visualizaban avanzando en la lejanía y por sus ropas comprendió que se trataba sin duda alguna de otra época en la historia, pareciere la época donde reinaba la Inquisición._

 _-¡Es ella! –soltó un hombre desesperado de la muchedumbre-..¡es la mujer que han visto con la bestia!-gritaba señalándole-_

 _Sakura miraba extrañada y a la vez asustada sin poder moverse, como si sus pies se truncaran al suelo pesados evitando su partida; la muchedumbre se acercaba apuntándole y gritando cosas nefastas hacia su persona, en el instante que por fin sus miembros respondieron, uno de ellos le tomó por los brazos evitando que pudiera escapar._

 _-¡Dónde crees que vas bruja maldita?-le sostenía fuertemente del brazo-..¡pagarás por tu herejía!-_

 _-No por favor!..no sé de qué habla..no entiendo..no se quienes son!-gritaba Sakura desesperada mientras otro hombre le tomaba por el brazo libre-_

 _-¡Morirás en la hoguera por alta traición!-expresó quién le tomaba del brazo y la agitó un poco-_

 _-¡No por favor suéltenme!-le obligaron a caminar siendo casi arrastrada a través de las avenidas y las personas detrás lanzaban maldiciones y piedras acogidas del suelo-_

 _-¡No por favor, basta!..¡suéltenme!-suplicaba Sakura casi a grito-.._

 _La gente acalló mirando de frente con los ojos sumamente abiertos. Sakura entre abrió sus ojos hinchados por los golpes y el llanto, tratando de enfocar dificultosamente una silueta que tenían de frente ese grupo de personas. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera al encontrarse con una figura cubierta por un manto negro desde los pies a la cabeza, no obstante, cierta voz resonó y le pareció demasiado familiar._

 _-Deberían soltarle-expresó con la voz ronca- o se atendrán a las consecuencias-_

 _-¡Usted no es na-se interrumpió a sí mismo el hombre que arrastraba a Sakura. La soltó frente al gentío al visualizar cómo aquel misterioso encapuchado temblaba extrañamente-_

 _El cuerpo del encapuchado -que les obstruía el paso- comenzó a incrementar en tamaño. Lentamente se acuclilló al suelo y después irguió ambos brazos en la tierra para poder sostenerse ante su estremecimiento; las ropas se rasgaban sin clemencia en un apresurado atajón. Se abrieron costuras del telar dejando a la vista las venas inflamadas en los brazos del hombre semi-cubierto; la piel se halaba conformando escarificaciones que después se cubrieron con espeso pelo, la luz de luna llena se filtraba por el hueco que las nubes permitían y podía verse como la figura de un hombre se empezó a remover entre polvo y humo. La figura se alzó ya que la luminiscencia quemaba su carne cómo ácido vertido en sí._

 _El sujeto removió el cuello en un sutil bamboleo circular resaltando sus venas punzantes por un mísero segundo, después estas se escondieron tras un pelaje denso, por igual sus manos se transformaban estrujando la piel ceñida en un concéntrico movimiento dando paso a huesos anchos y dilataciones que, trazaban lo que pareciere garras gruesas con contornos delineados en uñas filosas de punta fina._

 _La multitud anonadada observaba sin poder pronunciar palabra, sin embargo, el raciocinio en uno de ellos, les sacó de aquel trance al gritar al aire la huida crucial y en un barullo escandaloso iniciaron un trote ¡ horrorizados!. Las pupilas de Sakura -quién yacía en el suelo- se encontraban dilatadas ante la incredulidad de lo que podía contemplar, ambos iris de color esmeralda tiritaban expectantes del suceso inexplicable como si en realidad todo acto fuese verdad, así le sentía._

 _Había quedado sola frente al licántropo que, a simple vista precia rabiar deseoso por su cuerpo, o eso al menos cavilaba al ver como los colmillos se pronunciaban vastos en su hocico. Pronto, unos pasos le asecharon, unos tan gruesos que dejaban huellas profundas en la tierra, cada zarpada se posaba cautelosamente aminorando la distancia entre ambos, los brazos de Sakura se estremecieron temblorosos e intentó echar su cuerpo hacia atrás pero fue fallido escapar al sentir ese aliento cálido en un soplo delicado sobre sus pantorrillas._

 _Inconscientemente el estremecimiento fue disminuyendo aún que permanecía azorada ante el asombro de todo el evento, no obstante, aquel ligero contacto le provocaba una calma, como si ese ser tratara de reconfortarle de alguna manera; imágenes pasaron por su mente, imágenes de ese rostro que visualizó antes, sus ojos azules mirándole con devoción, los labios curvados ante una sonrisa cordial, todo eso venía detrás al observar cómo se le acercaba semejante monstruo. Cuando al fin la bestia estuvo cerca, su hocico se desplegó ampliamente en lo que pareciere un ataque y fue entonces que la conciencia le llamo a la realidad._

-¡Mierda!..otra vez ese sueño -respiraba agitada, con una mano en el pecho-..¿Qué diablos es esto?-miró al lado-..¿pero qué?-abrió los ojos completamente al encontrarse con la ventaba abierta de nuevo-..la cerré-susurró asustada-

Se levantó apresurada a colocar el cerrojo en medio de aquella obscuridad, y desesperada tomó una silla interponiéndola en la madera, tal como una tranca en las amplias hojas del ventanal. Estando una vez asegurado caminó de espaldas sin dejar de ver hacia la ventana, temerosa tocó el filo de la cama y subió hasta colocarse en la esquina; atrajo sus piernas hacia su pecho y se abrazó. Seguramente, esta sería una larga noche, pensó.


	2. Capítulo 2 ADN

Capítulo 2. ADN.

Un hombre alto, de cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta observaba las nubes pasar. Fumaba un cigarrillo ofuscado, con el semblante serio. _"Sería perfecto ser una nube, nada es complicado para ellas"_ pensó. Luego suspiró con pesar. No podía creer que el pasado a veces solía alcanzarnos aun que ya solo fueran recuerdos y sobre todo que, las cosas volvieran a repetirse. Dio un respingo cuando la puerta sonó y giró un poco el tronco.

-¡Me has llamado padre?-expresó con pereza e hizo un mohín al percibir el fuerte olor a tabaco-

-Si, Shikamaru. Necesito que me hagas un favor-

-..Diantres..-masculló Shikamaru para sí-

Shikaku Nara apagó el cigarrillo y se acercó a su hijo. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y ante el gesto rígido de su padre Shikamaru cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño. Nada bueno podía esperarse de Shikaku cuando se había fumado una cajetilla de cigarros en un solo día-las colillas estaban dispersas en el cenicero del escritorio-. Ya había tenido una experiencia así, fue cuando caía apenas en los doce años y su padre preocupado de la falta de interés que "su progenitor" mediaba en el sexo femenino tomó la decisión de darle una charla de "hombre a o hombre" ¡Oh por dios! Que no sea otra _"clase"_ sobre sexo, rogó Shikamaru para sus adentros.

-Ándate sin rodeos viejo que tengo una cita esta tarde- Él ya no era un niñito, ni se jactaba de vasta experiencia pero a sus veintidós años sabía lo que tenía que saber de mujeres y el sexo-

Shikaku río, a veces le agradaba la fanfarronería de Shikamaru para evitar hacer de su mandadero ¡Su hijo en una cita?, _"Eso es para verse"_ se dijo, seguro mentía. Shikamaru aludió el compromiso para sacar del aire pesado a su padre.

-Shikamaru es urgente, necesito que lleves esto a Hatake- le extendió un sobre-

Las conclusiones de Shikamaru se fueron al demonio, pero _¡Que tendría que ver Kakashi en la zozobra que su padre se había cargado últimamente?_ Pensó Shikamaru observando ensimismado el papel.

-¡He!, ¡que te estoy hablando muchacho!- Shikaku le asestó un golpe en la cabeza con él sobre-

-¡Ttks! ¡Viejo!-dijo apenas esquivando el atajón-¿De qué se trata esto?- Shikamaru observó con detenimiento el papel como si éste pudiere hacer una interesante revelación. Miró a su padre-

Shikaku entrecerró los ojos. Abrió los labios para hablar cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¡Diga?-Shikaku apretó la mandíbula-..Si, ya me estoy encargando de eso-había un silencio incómodo-

Shikamaru analizaba a su padre. El hombre no solía estar nervioso o al menos nunca lo había demostrado, pero esta vez, parecía atragantarse con la propia saliva y fruncía el ceño preocupado. Shikaku tapó con la mano el auricular.

-¡Ándate donde Kakashi!-movió la mano ahuyentándolo –

-¡Viejo..tengo una cita!.. y-le interrumpió-

-¡Muchacho no tientes mi paciencia!-regañó-… es importante-concluyó para seguir escuchando por el auricular-..Discúlpame..¿Decías?

Shikamaru le miraba queriendo saber más. Shikaku irritado bufó y volvió a hacerle la misma seña con la mano. El joven enarcó una ceja, se dio media vuelta y se marchó. _¡Perfecto ahora tendré problemas por no ir a la cita!_ Pensó Shikamaru cuando bajaba las escaleras. Mientras, Shikaku seguía en el estudio.

-Le he mandado aviso-dijo un poco más sereno Shikaku-..Sí, lo sé tenemos mucho que hacer-

-¡Ya has avisado también a Inoichi?-dijo la voz masculina por el auricular-

-Ya están todos citados, el único que faltaba era Kakashi. Esto no puede ser tomado a la ligera ¡lo sabes! Nos vigilan ..Sobre todo a él-dijo Shikaku-

-Ten por seguro que ya saben que estamos aquí-el hombre por el auricular carraspeó la garganta-

-..Minato- Shikaku hizo una pausa-.. ¡Esta vez tenemos que acabarles!-dijo tajantemente-

 **¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯` •._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•. _.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.**

Sakura caminaba viendo cómo sus pies esquivaban los bordes de los azulejos en el suelo. Con un gesto infantil sonreía cada vez que evitaba pisarlos. Su dulce sonrisa se disipó al recordar la mala noche que había tenido a causa de esas pesadillas. Se agobiaba por los sentimientos encontrados, no comprendía porqué desde hace seis meses regresaron las pesadillas que le agobiaban cuando niña, sueños qué, ¡eran casi palpables! No duró mucho ensimismada, fue zarandeada por un abrazo enérgico.

-¡Hey! ¡Qué haces Ino cerda?-espetó deshaciéndose de los brazos que le rodeaban-

-¡Huy que geniecito frentona!- Ino sacó la lengua fastidiosa- ¡Que mierda te pasa? Últimamente siempre estás enojada- le dijo irritada mientras se encaminaba a su paso lento-

-Otra mala noche-resumió y volvió la vista al suelo-

-Ah sí, tus pesadillas-replicó Ino-..bueno es que, lo que tu deberías conseguirte es un hombre de verdad, no ese chiflado con los ojos tintos de negro-

-¡No le llames así!- gruñó con Sakura con desaprobación-

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Sakura! Tienes que reconocer la fachada de tu n-o-v-i-e-c-i-t-o, es espeluznante con sus pantalones ajustados y ropas negras. Podría apostar que es gay-

Sakura sentía una vena punzante en la frente y si no fuera porque sus energías estaban embarradas hasta el mismísimo suelo, hubiera hinchado la cabeza de Ino a coscorrones. Por otro lado Ino recordaba al novio de Sakura, cierto era que lo odiaba con toda el alma y si no fuese que tenía que acatar las órdenes de su padre lo hubiera partido en dos al _"jodido emo"_ -como ella le llamaba-

\- Ino-suspiró Sakura buscando paciencia- Sasuke no es gay, ni inadaptado social mucho menos emo-le miró fulminante como si adivinara sus pensamientos- …ninguno de esos apodos que te cargas, le quedan-

-Bueno, bueno ya…dejémosle ahí. Olvidaba que el amor es "ciego"-dijo la rubia enarcando una ceja-

-Deja de criticarme, que al menos yo SI tengo un novio. No como tú que vas presumiéndole al mundo entero un haz de valentía cuando no has podido decirle a Shikamaru lo que sientes-pinchó con altanería el punto débil de Ino-

Ino abrió la boca tratando de regresar el zarpazo con la misma magnitud pero Sakura no se lo permitió.

-Por cierto, ¡cómo te va con eso?..algún día podrás confesarte? O es que le permitirás Temari adelantarse?- se carcajeo-

-¡Cállate! Ni la menciones ¡Como le odio! esa vieja se las trae conmigo, ya me ha evitado varias confesiones pero hoy no se me escapa- comentaba la rubia con aires de autosuficiencia al mismo tiempo que se colocó los brazos tras la nuca- Veré a Shikamaru hoy y…-se interrumpió si misma cuando el teléfono le sonó.

Ino frunció el ceño, arrugó más la frente conforme los minutos avanzaban y Sakura casi pudo jurar que quería fulminar con la mirada al teléfono celular que apagó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Sakura al verle el semblante descompuesto-

-¡Que ese cabrón me suspendido la cita!- apretó la mandíbula y luego carraspeó la garganta-

Los ojos de Ino comenzaron a vidriar y desvió la vista a los paisajes de la avenida. Sakura le miró enternecida, su amiga le representó la tristeza de una niña testaruda a la que le habían prohibido salir a jugar una tarde. Le pareció dulce, Ino estaba verdaderamente enamorada.

-¡He Ino!-le dio un leve codazo- otro día será, tal vez se le ha presentado algo- le sonrió buscando su rostro-

-¡Que se vaya a la mierda!-masculló por lo bajo-..no soy de las que ruegan Sakura..-miró los ojos verdes por un momento y luego al frente- ¡Por mí que se quede con la serpiente de arena!- Ino le sonrió ampliamente-

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse al ver los celos absorbentes que Ino mostró. En cuanto a su orgullo se refería, la rubia solía ser implacable y siempre buscaba el lado chusco de las cosas ¡nada le sacaba una lágrima! Bueno siempre había sido así desde la muerte de su madre. Hacía un año desde entonces e Ino se volvió rara. Las noches de pijamadas desaparecieron, solía evitar las salidas nocturnas usando como excusa las tareas de la universidad y a pesar de que compartían apartamento, en ocasiones, por las noches no la escuchaba hacer ruido alguno.

Sakura rió. Ino era fuerte. Observó cómo borró cualquier síntoma de sufrimiento por lo antes sucedido con Shikamaru y volvió al tono aflautado habitual parloteando quejas sobre sus clases de anatomía. La joven de cabellos rosas volvió también a ser el ente que observaba un punto inexistente en el suelo, recordando la pesadilla: al joven, la muchedumbre, ¡esa criatura!- le dio un escalofrió descomunal- . Sus pasos se detuvieron al ver unos zapatos negros frente a sus pies, alzó la vista.

-Es él-susurró Sakura-

-¡Hey frentona! ¿ me estas escuchan..-Ino se interrumpió a si misma cuando observó al joven que tenían de frente-

Sakura sintió que las palmas de sus manos hormigueaban de manera extraña, su estómago se contrajo y se le produjo un vaivén en él. Los músculos se le tensaban y se relajaban en cuestión de segundos. Oprimió las palmas contra su falda gris. Era como cuando alguna vez de niña sintió la angustia de ser descubierta tras haber buscado el mejor sitio en las escondidillas. Su atención se giró luego a los ojos del joven, que, ya no se veían como el mar azul profundo si no que los adornaba el color del cielo. _"Seguramente fue la poca luz de Ichiraku ramen"_ se dijo a sí misma añadiéndole que, la calidez de su presencia la aturdía.

Ino miró al joven, con 1.80 de altura, la piel ligeramente bronceada se cernía en una grácil avidez en el rostro, el cabello rubio le caía por los costados con brotes tornasoles al sol; su cuerpo se regía de hombros anchos con el torso erguido y parecía estar estacado en el piso como el mismísimo Van Helsing–o al menos eso permitía ver la ropa de invierno- . Ino contempló las marcas en las mejillas de él y abrió los ojos de sobre manera: _"El lobo de nueve colas"_ le resonó en la cabeza una vocecilla.

Salió de ensoñaciones, respiró profundo y concentró todos sus sentidos. Ino tenía dones qué, según su padre -varios en realidad, cortesía de su genética- . Para ella era más bien una maldición. Podía reconocer "ciertas características de las personas" a kilómetros de distancia por su aroma así como su alma. Frunció el ceño con repulsión. Las fosas nasales de Ino abanicaron al percibir un olor punzante que le truncaba la respiración, al mismo tiempo que advirtió un pinchazo en el pecho: ¡Feromonas!, y no eran de una persona normal. Se preguntó por un momento ¿Por qué no lo había percibido desde antes?

El joven dirigió a Ino cierta mirada en reprobación a su análisis. Ella se abofeteó mentalmente, sobre todo a su poca "suspicacia en reconocimiento" ¡sabía muy bien quién era! Ya lo había tenido cerca, hace años. Muchos años. Esa aura irradiante, vigorosa y pulcra la conocía tan bien, de hecho debía presentarle respeto. _Ha cambiado, y sobre todo sabe esconder muy bien su Chakra_ , pensó Ino. Sin embargo siempre le había molestado tener que deberle sumisión a un "cabrón de su misma edad".

-¡Que haces aquí?-le expresó Ino con su chillona voz característica-

Sakura no salió de su trance. Tenía una mano puesta en el pecho y otra en su falda, respiraba entre cortado. El joven hizo caso omiso a Ino quién sólo rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sólo quisiera presentarme como es debido-sonrió ampliamente el joven- la otra noche fui muy grosero y no lo hice-

-¡Presentarte?-Ino enarcó una ceja- Sakura, has visto a este sujeto antes?-miró expectante a su amiga, quién embelesada observaba al muchacho-

-Mi nombre es Naruto-Ignoró a la rubia- Namikaze Naruto- extendió la mano hacia Sakura-

Sakura miró la mano extendida y temblando le dio la suya. Un ligero escalofrió se le agolpó en el cuerpo cuando sintió la piel de Naruto. Las manos tan agradables y cálidas le brindaron una paz incomprendida. Quería deshacer el saludo y abrazarlo, acurrucarse en su pecho ¡como cuando se busca protección! ¡Como cuando se ha estado demasiado tiempo solo! Después, un nudo en la garganta comenzó a formársele a Sakura, pareciere que tendía la mano de alguien a quien no había visto en años. Se congestionó de nostalgia.

Ino soltó un resoplido con hastío ¡Lo sabía! ¡Era él! Sin embargo antes no había estado totalmente segura. Su olor era característico pero esas marcas en el rostro y los cabellos desaliñados no eran los de antes. Hacía años que no lo veía, y el "sujeto" sí que había cambiado. " _¡Y Desde cuando Naruto se puso tan bueno?"_ Pensó Ino para su sorpresa. Sakura seguía como estatua.

-Vaya…hace tiempo de no verte Naruto-dijo Ino -

En _ipso facto_ Sakuro dirigió la mirada a su amiga, ¡acaso ella le conocía? Entendiendo la mirada expectante de Sakura, Ino prosiguió.

-Es mi primo vaya…por desgracia-dijo ella con desgano-

Naruto dirigió una mirada fulminante a Ino, quién sin inmutarse lo miró desafiándole. Realmente, no eran familiares cercanos sólo compartían una característica muy peculiar en su ADN. Una mutación que les había proporcionado ciertos cambios en su sistema biológico, algo que un loco llamado Charles Darwin denominó "Evolución".

Ino sostuvo la mirada de Naruto un instante y luego viró de soslayo, Naruto era demasiado estridente.

-¿Cómo puedes ser pariente de eso?-soltó por fin Sakura apuntando con el índice a su amiga-

Naruto soltó una carcajada honda mientras Ino infló los mofletes y resopló _"¡Vaya fanfarrón! llegar con semejante jerga de gallardía ¡eso era del siglo pasado!"_ Se dijo la rubia. Las gabardinas hacia mucho que no se usaban entre la juventud, y sobre todo los cabellos largos con facha Aragorn " _Lord of The Rings"_. Además se suponía que él no debiera andar mostrándose en las calles ni presentándose con la gente ¡iba en contra de las reglas!

-¡Te ha tomado la prisa eh?- se sonrió burlona Ino- mira las fachas horrendas- alzó la gabardina con la punta de los dedos-

-En cambio tú luces mejor Ino- dijo él– Al menos has embarnecido. La última vez que te vi no eras más que un homenaje a las escobas- sonrío sarcástico-

Fue entonces el turno de Sakura para reír. Ino solía ser demasiado imprudente y pocas personas la hacían callar con sólo unas cuantas palabras y al parecer su primo Naruto era de esas pocas. Uno más de los enigmas en ese hombre. El chico se ruborizó avergonzado, aquel no era el comportamiento propio de un "caballero" ante las damas pero Ino Yamanaka tenía la facilidad de hacerlo enfadar. _Condenado cabrón_ se dijo Ino.

\- Yo espero que tus "cualidades masculinas" no sigan del mismo tamaño, como cuando niño y corrías desnudo por mi piscina. Nadie se tomará la molestia entonces-Ino analizó sus uñas como si estas tuvieran algo interesante, y sonrió con alevosía-

Naruto se ruborizó y casi pudo sentir una vena punzante en la sien derecha. Soltó la mano de Sakura con pesar, no quería dejarte ¡Pero Ino! ¡Esa Ino sí que lo hacía enojar! Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y miró de soslayo con un leve sonrojo. Naruto apretó la mandíbula y alzó un puño al aire en son de amenaza; pero cualquier ademán de saltar sobre la rubia fue mermado al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Sakura miraba la escena entre cautivada y divertida. Aquel "reencuentro" le resultaba gracioso.

-Eso no es propio de una señorita…Ino-la voz sonó tétrica en la lejanía e Ino dio un respingo-

-Pain-tartamudeó Ino con una risilla nerviosa -..él ha iniciado todo y..-

-En lugar de estar como un par de niñitos peleando, deberían marchar camino a casa- dijo Pain- ¡Acaso no saben que hay reunión familiar?-

Sakura observó al chico que paró junto a Naruto. Tenían rasgos parecidos sin embargo él llevaba demasiados piercings como para destacarlos. Su cabello era corto y color naranja brillante; el cuerpo ligeramente más ancho que el rubio y le pasaba quizás unos centímetros de altura. Después de emitir su regaño, Pain dirigió sus ojos a Sakura. La analizó de pies a cabeza cayendo en la incredulidad de lo que observaba. _Es más hermosa que antes_ pensó Pain. Sakura se sintió intimidada por aquel examen y se encorvó un poco. Naruto dio un codazo a Pain para que guardase compostura. Ino se encogió en hombros y resopló el mechón rubio que le caía por la frente.

-Pain ella es..-acalló y meditó-..perdón, no me has dicho tu hombre aún preciosa-Dijo Naruto coqueteando-

-Har-Haruno Sakura-apenas dijo-

 _¡Qué diablos me pasa? Jamás había parecido una idiota como ahora_ pensó Sakura. Es que el simple hecho de llamarla "preciosa" le rizó la piel y le provocó sudoración en las manos. _"Tienes nerviosismo querida y a ese revoloteo en el estómago suelen llamarle mariposas"_ dijo la conciencia de Sakura. Él definitivamente le fascinaba.

Una luz de razón entró en ella y recordó que debía marcharse a su departamento, olvidó en casa las llaves de la motocicleta-de repartidor- y el señor Ichiraku la mataría si llegaba sin ellas.

-Márchense a Konoha-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a Pain- La acompañaré a casa-sonó autoritario-

Pain hizo un gesto, Ino balbuceo maldiciones. Sakura miró a Naruto intrigada ¿Cómo sabía que debía ir a su casa?

 **¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯` •._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•. _.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.**

Las manos delicadas y níveas manipulaban una micropipeta con la cual vertía en eppendorf una sustancia cristalina. Postró luego el eppendorf en una centrifuga y la encendió. Realizó algunas mezclas en vasos de precipitado y luego preparó un gel, que pareciere un cuadro de gelatina. Sacó los pequeños recipientes de la centrifuga y con la micropipeta que usó antes, añadió la materia que estos contenían dentro del gel-específicamente en un pocillo del mismo- luego lo metió en una cámara de electroforesis.

Viró el rostro hacia la puerta, ya que esta se entre abrió un poco.

-¡Porque carajos no tocas antes de entrar?-preguntó altiva mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura- ¡estoy trabajando!-

-Lo siento Tsunade- fingió condescendencia- Pero es importante-

-Sí, ya sé que a las 4 pm está la reunión Jiraiya- dijo ella-

-Son las 4:30-inquirió él con fastidio- Vas llegando tarde- se mofó para luego cerrar la puerta tras el-

La mujer tomó una fotografía al gel que había puesto a correr en la cámara de electroforesis y como alma que lleva el demonio salió corriendo.

 **¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯` •._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•. _.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.**

El humo de las tazas de café resoplaba con el ligero vientecillo que se colaba por las rendijas de las persianas. Cinco hombres se encontraban platicando de los negocios, los hijos, la vida. Hacía años, ¡se sentían siglos! En los que no habían podido estar así, tan cómodos charlando de lo habitual, como las personas comunes. Pero, sabían que, esa reunión no era para hablar de lo trivial ni mucho menos estaba cercano a ser lo común que habla la gente cuando se encuentra con sus colegas. Hubo silencio de pronto, tan pesado como si doliera el hecho de tener que cambiar el tema.

-Bueno, al grano -soltó uno de ellos y cruzándose de brazos-

-Esperamos a Tsunade…Inoichi-recordó el hombre rubio de saco ancho para luego acomodarse mejor en aquel sillón de piel café-

-Esa ratona de laboratorio siempre está "ocupada", seguro llegará tar..-le interrumpió-

-Esta ratona de laboratorio te ha salvado el trasero varias veces- se acomodó las gafas y miró por el rabillo- limítate al tema que venimos a tratar Jiraiya-

La mujer se sentó. Los hombres empezaron entonces a sacar papeles de sus portafolios y se acomodaron mejor en los asientos.

-Es bueno verte hermana- le susurró el hombre rubio a su costado-

-Lo mismo digo Minato-arqueó una ceja- pero sería más agradable que me visitaras cuando las circunstancias no sean estas-dijo mordaz-

Minato irguió el cuerpo ante el regaño y cambió la sonrisa que se le curvaba. Si bien era cierto que no veía a su hermana mayor casi nunca y cuando llegaba a visitar Ontario-donde Tsunade residía- era porque alguna "urgencia" de trabajo lo llevaba allí. La lejanía era el precio que debía pagar por los diversos asuntos de los que debía encargarse al ser dueño de una gran compañía. Él y su familia cambiaban de ciudad como de calcetines, no podían permanecer mucho tiempo en un solo sitio una vez que acabasen de realizar "su trabajo".

-Dejémonos de cordialidades y vayamos al grano-lazó una miradilla a Inoichi que sólo se encogió en hombros- Observen cuidadosamente-dijo Tsunade acomodando la laptop en la mesilla que estaba en medio de los sillones- Esta es la fotografía de la muestra corrida en gel-

Mostró la foto que había tomado media hora antes en su laboratorio. Se reflejaban manchas fluorescentes haciendo una línea contigua. Señaló con el dedo indicé indicando las semejanzas entre ellas.

-Como se puede ver, estas son similares- dijo serena- la muestra de la izquierda es ADN humano, mientras que el de la derecha es de él-apretó los labios ligeramente-

-..Danzou..-sururró Minato. Miró de soslayo a Jiraiya-..¡No te habías encargado de él?-preguntó en reproche casi sarcástico-

Jiraiya acomodó su gabardina azul marino, se peinó los cabellos grises y se encogió en hombros. Cerró los ojos como si estuviera meditando. Los otros hombres le miraban intrigados queriendo saber la respuesta.

-Lo hice-sus ojos se curvaron como dos rendijas-..Y no te atrevas a recriminarme niñito. Tengo suficientes años como para partirte el trasero.. y tú Shikaku no me mires así-

Shikaku había permanecido callado hasta entonces. Apagó su cigarrillo y le miró.

-Se de lo que eres capaz Jiraiya, pero no se te habrá escapado algún pedazo de polvo cuando lo calcinaste? Quizá había alguna chica semidesnuda por ahí y te distrajo-sonrió con sarcasmo-

Los hombres soltaron una carcajada. Tsunade hizo un gesto con disgusto.

-¡Estúpidos como son capaces de burlarse de mí!-entre cerró los ojos- siendo mayor que ustedes me debieran respeto. Un pobre anciano como yo, sólo y enfermo-expresó fingiendo tono lastimero-

-Calma Jiraiya, si no tienes tantos- dijo con una risilla -¿Qué son dos mil años?- Minato le dio una palmadita en la espalda -

Los hombres volvieron a reír y esta vez Jiraiya los acompaño.

-¡A callar!- dijo Tsunade molesta- No estamos aquí para bromitas, es momento de decidir el rumbo de las cosas. Falta un mes para que se cumpla el tiempo, habrá eclipse lunar y debemos prepararnos-

-Es verdad, tenemos que asegurar la metamorfosis de todos los nuestros antes del eclipse y no duden por un minuto que Akatzuki y Taka tratarán de evitarlo. Además necesitamos encontrar el oráculo-

Los gestos de los hombres endurecieron. _"El dirigente de Akatsuki debe seguir vivo"_ pensaron en unísono. Se miraban unos a otros, dirigiéndose entre sí por medio de telepatía.

" _Así es"_ –resonó telepáticamente la voz de Tsunade en los pensamientos de los cuatro hombres. Ella miró por el rabillo del ojo a Jiraiya - _"Es evidente que Danzou sigue con vida, y mucho más evidente es, que tenemos un infiltrado"_ -les dijo mordáz-

El aire se volvió pesado.

-¡De que otra forma si no, se enterarían de tu ataque?-dijo Tsunade ahora en voz alta - El ADN que ustedes están viendo en la muestra, le pertenece a un clon de Danzou- dijo dirigiéndose a Jiraiya nuevamente

-¡Un clon?-espetó Inoichi-¡pero cómo?-

-Orochimaru- susurró Minato-

-O Kabuto, su sirviente-aseveró Shikaku-

-Pues si está vivo quiere decir que los clanes siguen unidos-Dijo Jiraiya- Sé que los Uchiha han tenido "bastante actividad" últimamente, es probable que se esté escondiendo en sus dominios-

Minato se llevó las manos a las sienes como si dolieran. Y dejaron la telepatía de lado para proseguir charlando.

-Es probable. Por otro lado, debo informarles que el clan Hyüga se ha relegado-les dijo Minato calmado- Estando en Japón me reuní con el patriarca Hiashi Hyüga. Abandonaron totalmente la alianza con Akatsuki. No supe los motivos de la decisión, pero algo me dice que tuvo que ver con la muerte de su hija mayor-

-Mmm..eso suponen "buenas noticias"-inquirió Shikaku- El Clan Hyüga es de los más fuertes-

-Eso no es todo-dijo Minato- Han decidido apoyarnos a pesar de que eso signifique su extinción-

-¡Vaya! Esas si son buenas nuevas- Dijo Inoichi-

Hubo un poco de calma. Shikaku y Minato tomaron un sorbo de café, Tsunade manipulaba la laptop y los demás hacían anotaciones.

-¡Y el oráculo?-preguntó Jiraiya precipitado-

-Naruto se está encargando de eso-dijo Minato con tristeza-

-Espero que esta vez no lo arruine-Dijo Tsunade con represalia- No podemos exponerla ¡es imprescindible mantenerla con vida hasta el día final!-

-Naruto no es ningún idiota Tsunade. Lo he entrenado bien-Resopló Jiraiya mientras sacaba una licorera de su bolsillo y sorbía- Además Minato le enseñó a dominarse con perfección. Ya te sorprenderás cuando le veas en batalla-le recriminó-

-Se olvidan de algo importante-interrumpió Shikaku- ..debemos averiguar quién de los nuestros está dando aviso de los movimientos-

" _No solo ellos tienen a un infiltrado"_ interrumpió la voz de Minato telepáticamente en la cabeza de todos.-Por cierto, ¿donde carajos está Kakashi?- gruñó alzando la voz-

 **¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯` •._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•. _.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.**

Un hombre se estiraba con esfuerzo desde una escalera desplazable que descansaba sobre un alto librero. Intentaba acomodar en el peldaño más alejado un libro grueso de pasta desgastada. Dejó de hacerlo. Se rascó la cabeza enmarañando un poco sus cabellos grises y volvió a intentar.

-Aunque intentes esconder tus novelas libidinosas en los peldaños más altos, tus alumnos volveremos a encontrarlas - La voz joven sonó socarrona-

El hombre se sobresaltó de manera tal que iba a caer. Agarró con fuerza uno de los gabinetes del librero y éste se meneó. Pensando que ya había evitado la caída sonrió airado, mas sin embargo el librero terminó por descender justo sobre su cuerpo. Aquel sonido del mueble inundó la enorme biblioteca así como se escuchó después una carcajada profunda. El joven sonriente se acercó y con una sola mano levantó el enorme librero de madera caoba.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás Kakashi?-le dijo burlándose de la situación. Le tendió la mano y Kakashi la tomó-

-¿Qué Shikaku no te ha enseñado modales? ¡He Shikamaru! Debes tocar antes de entrar en una habitación -le dijo molesto sacudiéndose las ropas- ¿Y dime? ¿A qué debo tu agradable visita?-

-Precisamente por cuestiones de mi padre-Dijo Shikamaru con fastidio paseándose frente al rostro un sobre blanco-

Kakashi iba a tomar el papel cuando Shikamaru lo esquivó.

-¿Primero cuéntame qué demonios se cargan todos?- Espetó con decisión. Kakashi suspiró con pesadez y ofreció caminar hacia los sillones cercanos al balcón-

-Supongo que ya has husmeado la mitad entre las cosas de tu padre y la otra mitad ya la has deducido .Y lo único que buscas de mi es la confirmación.- Dijo sentándose despacio-

-Algo hay de eso-se sentó frente a él- ..¿Para qué es la reunión en la mansión Konoha? Sé que el tío Minato está en la cuidad por su llamada de esta mañana. También sé que todo esto tiene que ver con el aumento de las muertes en la cuidad y el clan Akatsuki. Pero hay algo más. ¿Se trata de la profecía? ¿Encontraron el oráculo?-

-¡He! ¡Para! ¡Para! Una pregunta a la vez- Dijo Kakakshi sirviendo un poco de agua de una jarra que se encontraba en la mesita de enfrente-

Tendió uno de los vasos a Shikamaru y él sorbió del suyo con una pajilla por debajo de una extraña mascara que cubría la mitad del rostro. Aspiró y miró los ojos marrones que lo observaban sigilosos.

-Como sabes Akatsuki es una organización criminal donde los más grandes clanes de Japón están inmiscuidos. ¡Claro! Esto es resguardado en apariencias burocráticas y donaciones de "causas nobles" para evitar levantar sospechas en los simples mortales -sorbió con suma calma de la pajilla-

-Lo sé, ¡lo sé! Y también que somos enemigos naturales. No es difícil percatarme de su presencia. Puedo percibir su hedor a kilómetros de distancia-Dijo Shikamaru arrugando la nariz para después beber agua con parsimonia propia-

Kakashi prosiguió sin hacer relevancia a los comentarios de Shikamaru.

-Al parecer, el "jefe" de Akatsuki no ha muerto y sigue con sus tercas intenciones de someter al mundo entero. Suponía que Jiraiya remató con él hace dos siglos, durante la rebelión de los _Okami_ pero fue una trampa que casi le cuesta la vida, aun que, si le costó el puesto-

-¿Fue entonces que le cedió a tío Minato?-

-No, Minato se lo ganó con el sudor de su frente. Tras aquella guerra, Minato arrasó con más de la mitad de ellos. La especie de los _kuei-jin_ casi llega a la extinción, quizá fue por eso que vieron la necesidad de clonar-

-Aún así no dejan de reclutar. Hace dos noches tuve que encargarme de doce que estaban de cacería. Vagan como parvadas-refunfuñó Shikamaru-

-Es difícil deshacerse de las costumbres-rió por lo bajo Kakashi– Para nosotros es aún más difícil ¿no lo crees? Seguimos cazándoles-volvió a reír y Shikamaru se le unió-

-¿Y? entonces…¿la reunión es por eso?-

-La profecía está por cumplirse, se ha manifestado el _bijuu_ -

- _El lobo de las nueve colas_ -Susurró Shikamaru con los ojos desorbitados-¡Pe-pero? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?-

-Saca tus conclusiones muchacho. ¿Quién de nosotros tiene un padre _Okami_ y otro _kuei-jin_ ?..era casi obvio dónde se manifestaría-

-Lo sé, pero la profecía no hace énfasis en esos dos detalles..digamos que los oráculos no hacen del todo bien su trabajo. Es cómo establecer teorías de las mismas teorías-

Kakashi asintió. Hubo silencio. Kakashí bebió lo último que quedaba en el vaso hasta hacer un molesto ruido con la pajilla.

-Me marcho-se levantó dando un leve saltito- Deben estar esperándome en Konoha- Kakashi se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar-Se viene la guerra chiquillo así que prepárate-susurró en el momento que pasó junto a Shikamaru-

Shikamaru movió sus absortos labios con dificultad. Se levantó de un brinco y miró la figura que se alejaba.

-¿Cómo sabes que debes ir a la mansión Konoha? No te he dado el papel-le gritó-

Kakashi se detuvo y giró un poco el dorso.

-¿Olvidas que soy el _lobo blanco_? –rió ávido de alcances- Sé qué ya lo has leído antes, fue sólo cuestión de divagar en tu mente-

Y desapareció por el pasillo dejando sumamente asombrado a Shikamaru. Luego de un momento de permanecer recordando la charla en su mente resonó:

" _Guerra"_


	3. Capítulo 3 El enemigo

**Hola, muchas gracias por pasarse a leer. Estuve pensando en cerrar la historia si no tenía lectores, pero al parecer sí. Eso me da mucho gusto. Gracias! y bueno con referencia a lo que me pregunta ConyM, pues debo decirte que eso se revelará conforme avance el fic. Agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer y sobre todo dejar review porque eso me alienta a continuar!**

 **Saludos!**

 **Enjoy!**

Capítulo 3. Enemigo.

Sakura caminaba expectante en la figura a su costado derecho. Cómo remarcándole los gestos y sobre todo el perfil. Cierto era que tenía un aire cautivadoramente masculino acompañado de rasgos fornidos; parecía ¡Un hombre de película! por la manera en que ese joven se veía. Con el abrigo cayéndole por los hombros, que luego se alzaba y contraía del pecho con su calmada respiración. Sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. Los cabellos rubios –ligeramente largos- se meneaban al compás de sus pasos y por si fuera poco esos ojos azules que de repente le miraban aunados a una sonrisa seductora. Naruto, sólo se limitaba a verla, contemplarla y de vez en cuando viraba la vista en el camino mientras platicaba.

-¡Increíble!-Susurró Sakura por acto reflejo-

-¿El qué?-Dijo Naruto-

Sakura se abofeteo mentalmente por tal análisis y regresó a la realidad. Naruto sonrió divertido ante ver el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ella.

-El que..bueno..que hayas vivido en tantos sitios-

-No, nada de eso. Regularmente era tan poco el tiempo que estábamos en un lugar que me resultaba imposible tener amigos. Debía conformarme con mi hermano-Hizo una mueca-

-Eres afortunado. Tienes a tu familia-Su mirada entristeció- Yo, no ..no tengo a nadie. Mis padres fallecieron hace doce años en un accidente y desde entonces estoy bajo la tutela de tío Fugaku. Bueno ya no tanto, desde hace dos años vivo en un departamento con Ino-

-¿Fugaku? ¿Uchiha Fugaku?-dijo Naruto sorprendido- ¿El es?..

-En realidad no es mi tío consanguíneo-interrumpió rápidamente Sakura- El era el mejor amigo de mi padre, casi hermanos. Al parecer él me dejó a su cargo antes de morir-

-Ya veo-dijo Naruto con tristeza-

Paró lo que provocó que ella también cesara el andar. Naruto le miró con ternura y se acercó lentamente. Sakura sintió un estremecimiento al percibir la cercanía de Naruto. Un sonrojo prominente se le hizo notorio en las mejillas cuando él colocó ambas manos sobre estas. El espacio personal de ella había sido invadido por esa figura imponente pero a la vez reconfortante. Su aroma le nubló la mente lo suficiente como para no retirarse, Naruto olía tan bien. Mientras, él limpió las lágrimas de Sakura con un ligero rocé de sus dedos pulgares acariciándole las mejillas con pausa.

-No sé porqué te he contado todo eso, apenas te conozco-Susurró ella-

-Lo siento tanto-Dijo Naruto haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras-Me hubiera gustado evitarte tanto sufrimiento, pero ahora estoy aquí y no dejaré que nada malo te suceda- dijo en tono mordaz, casi en un susurro ronco-

Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta, como si aquellas palabras fueran el alivio a su soledad y el final a tanta tristeza. Si bien, desde la muerte de sus padres se había sentido sola completamente a pesar de tener pareja, a pesar de tener a Ino. Naruto se acercó aun más dejando el cuerpo levemente encorvado para alcanzar algo tan deseado. Él permitió que su respiración diera un tenue paseo por los labios de Sakura, quién en respuesta sólo cerró los ojos. Intoxicada de sentimientos distintos: atracción, ansiedad así como contrariada por el comportamiento que adquiría cuando le tenía cerca. De pronto un leve rayo de razón llegó a la mente de Naruto, pues no podía besarla ahí ¡debía esperar! y haciendo un mohín colocó un beso lánguido en la frente de ella. Sakura abrió los ojos, abanicó las pestañas con sorpresa –o quizá un tanto decepcionada- al sentir como él se retiraba.

-Yo no quise importunarte. Sólo quería hacerte saber que puedes contar conmigo-dijo serio-

Sakura no comprendía. Y de pronto también salió de ensoñaciones. Carraspeó la garganta miró a su alrededor percatándose donde estaba.

-Hemos llegado-anunció estúpidamente Naruto viendo el edificio-

Lo que generó a Sakura otro cuestionamiento: ¡Cómo sabía Naruto dónde vivía? Desechó cualquier pensamiento al observar la sonrisa de él.

-Ha sido un placer acompañarte, me gustaría volverlo a hacer-dijo Naruto sonriendo-

-Tal vez será en otra ocasión-Sonrió Sakura permitiéndose un aire de coquetería-

-Sakura, en verdad adoro como sonríes-

Naruto rosó su pulgar derecho contra los pliegues carnosos en los labios de Sakura, quién dio un respingo como si aquel toque quemara. Volvió a sentir ese escalofrío envainado de un vértigo en la parte central de su estómago. Él se acercó y le colocó un lánguido beso en la comisura de los labios. Sakura se sentía mareada. No recordaba haber concebido tal atracción por un hombre como lo hacía por él, ni siquiera su novio le provocaba tal estremecimiento. Se miraron a los ojos, no hacían falta las palabras. Aquel sentimiento era mutuo y poderoso.

De pronto el semblante de Naruto cambió. Arrugó el entrecejo y viró la vista de soslayo hacia una figura que yacía en su costado izquierdo. Se quedo tenso, en la misma posición a unos centímetros de Sakura. Sakura viró completamente el rostro. Un joven de cabello negro, con la tez blanquecina y vestimenta negra se recargaba ligeramente en la pared del edificio solo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo el joven casi arrastrando las palabras. Con tono altivo-

Los ojos negros de aquel muchacho se fijaban fieramente en Naruto. Después dirigió la vista a Sakura quién se apartó del chico rubio dando un paso atrás. -Te pregunte: ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Esta vez el joven dirigió la vista a Sakura-

-Yo, he…bueno..-tartamudeaba ella-

-Debías estar en la mansión Uchiha-dijo molesto el muchacho-

Naruto se giró quedando frente al joven. No evitó apretar la mandíbula pues detestaba los odiosos cuestionamientos y el tono de ese "idiota".

-¡Debieras hablarle con más respeto a una dama!-Dijo Naruto colérico- ¡Ja! Pero que sabes tú de modales Sasuke-

Sakura miró a Naruto sorprendida ¿acaso se conocían? Por su parte Sasuke pintó una sonrisa burlesca de medio lado y llevó sus manos a los bolsillos.

-Y tú deberías ser menos anticuado. Solo mírate pareces un ermitaño, o es que quizá estar demasiado con Jiraiya te ha convertido en un vejestorio? Por cierto ¿Cómo está el? Escuché que estuvo al borde de la muerte-dijo Sasuke volviendo a sonreír ladino-

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa. No le daría el gusto de verlo ofuscado. Si bien, Sasuke casi mató a Jiaraiya en la batalla de la rebelión pero logró llegar antes y evitarlo. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Odiar tanto a una persona que llegó a ser tu mejor amigo se dijo Naruto luego de recorrerle los gestos.

-Está perfecto, como nunca- fanfarroneó-

-¿Se conocen?-cortó Sakura intrigada-

-Es una larga historia-dijo Sasuke- y a final de cuentas, quien debiera hacer preguntas aquí soy yo. ¿Por qué mierda no estás en casa? Mi padre te ha dicho que quiere verte y además ¿Qué haces con este tipo?-se dirigió a ella-

La mandíbula de Sasuke se distorsionó al recibir un golpe y con rapidez sobrehumana Naruto tomó a Sasuke por el cuello de la camisa, lo alzó colocándolo contra la pared. Sakura abrió los ojos y se quedó pasmada.

-Vaya, eso no lo sentí venir. Te has hecho fuerte- se mofó Sasuke. Lamió una gota de sangre que le escurría por la comisura del labio-

-¡No vuelvas a hablarle así! ¡No te lo permito!-dijo al borde del desquicio-

Naruto dejó la camisa para luego apretar el cuello de Sasuke con una sola mano pero éste aprovechó la soltura de su pierna izquierda para asestarle un rodillazo en el estomago a Naruto quién no hizo gesto de dolor si no todo lo contrario, la acción lo enfadó aún más y zarandeó a Sasuke contra la pared.

-¡Estas advertido! -

-¡Tú no vas a darme órdenes, ni mucho menos a decirme como tratar a mi mujer!- sentenció Sasuke-

Naruto abrió los ojos incrédulo ¿había dicho que era su mujer? ¿Eran pareja? La rabia total empezó a apoderarse de él. No soportaba la idea de que Sasuke la tocara siquiera. Naruto apretó nuevamente la mandíbula y entre abrió un poco los labios dejando ver a Sasuke –y sólo a él- cómo un par de colmillos se le trazaban. El aire se volvió pesado y sus ojos azules se tornaron de una coloración ocre intensa. Sasuke borró su sonrisa ladina y sus orbes negras se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Voy a matarte! –Naruto le susurró enfurecido-

-¡Basta!-dijo Sakura entrando en razón- ¡Deténganse!-

Sakura dejó caer su bolso, se llevó las manos al pecho y temblaba completamente. Era como ver el inicio de lucha entre dos bestias. Se escucharon luego unos pasos cercanos.

-Suéltalo-Sonó una voz con suma calma-

Sakura volteó a ver al hombre que estaba a unos cuantos pasos tras Naruto, Sasuke lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía una máscara que le tapaba la mitad del rostro, así también un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Llevaba un traje gris y las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-Vamos Naruto, suéltalo-volvió a decir en el mismo tono-

-Kakashi no te entrometas-susurró Naruto con rabia-

-No lo repetiré Naruto- sacó un reloj de bolsillo, lo miró y volvió a meterlo-Ándate que tenemos mejores cosas que hacer- volvió a decir pausado-

Los pies de Sasuke llegaron lentamente al suelo. Naruto respiró profundo, cerró los ojos. Balbuceó unas palabras en un idioma desconocido-para Sakura-y volvió a ser él mismo.

-Has tenido suerte-le dijo a Sasuke antes de alejarse y darle la espalda-

Sasuke le siguió con los ojos mientras molesto se acomodaba la ropa desaliñada. Con la frustración de no poder hacer algún movimiento en respuesta pues, sería una lucha de dos contra uno además sabía los alcances de Kakashi y apenas tenía una idea de los que guardaba el renovado Naruto.

Naruto paró junto a Sakura, le miró con tristeza, recogió el bolso y se lo tendió. Ella lo tomó despacio y un nudo en la garganta se conformó en la chica, sintiendo de pronto como si lo hubiera traicionado ¿pero porque? Se preguntó a sí misma.

-Disculpa por golpear a tú novio-Mintió, hubiera deseado poder despedazar a Sasuke-Nos veremos pronto-sonrió triste y cruzó la avenida junto a Kakashi-

Una vez alejados, Sasuke tomó por el brazo a Sakura. Forcejearon un momento y ella se soltó de su agarre.

-¡Te prohíbo hablar con ese tipo!-dijo enfurecido-

-¡Tú no puedes prohibirme con quien hacer amistad! ¡No soy una de tus propiedades! Y a partir de hoy vas respetándome y midiendo tu forma de trato. Te he soportado muchas Sasuke, inclusive frente a las personas ¡Pero ya no más!-

Se giró para marcharse y Sasuke le tiró del brazo.

-¡Y tú quién te crees para hablarme así? No eres más que una puta que va coqueteándole a estúpidos como ese-

Sakura sintió como las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos. Estaba herida y no sabía si por las palabras humillantes de Sasuke o por la mirada triste con una aire de reproche que le había lanzado Naruto antes de marcharse. Intentó abofetear a Sasuke pero le detuvo la mano con fuerza.

-Vamos a la mansión, mi padre quiere verte- Sentenció-

-No voy contigo a ningún sitio-le gritó antes de meterse al edificio y cerrarle la puerta en la cara-

Sasuke se quedó mirando el espacio vacío donde estuvo ella sin poder creer que se le enfrentase de tal manera. Sakura nunca había sido voluntariosa y mucho menos le había dado la contra. Era sumisa, callada y hacia lo que él pedía. Pero era claro que, ante la presencia del detestable "bobalicón" –como solía llamar a Naruto- algo en ella cambió. No era para menos, sus almas habían sido "cortadas por la misma tijera" como decía su padre. Sintió rabia, envidia, celos al ver qué hiciera lo que hiciera el alma de ella -ni en este u otro siglo- jamás sería suya.

Salió de sus pensamientos en el momento en que se escuchó el repetido chasquido burlón de una lengua tras de él. Giró un poco el cuerpo e hizo un gesto con desprecio.

-¡Muy mal Sasuke.. muy muy mal!- se burló postrando una sonrisilla socarrona que dejó ver su colmillo largo por la comisura izquierda en sus labios- Así jamás conseguiremos el poder del oráculo-

Un hombre alto, de cabellos largos color negro y vestido con ropa de cuero se acercó a Sasuke.

-¿A qué has venido Madara?-refunfuño-

-A asegurarme que hagas bien tu trabajo- Se quitó los guantes negros de piel- Y como mis sospechas eran ciertas, ¡inútil!-lo miró con desprecio- debo hacerlo yo por ti ¿Dime Sasuke que tan difícil puede ser llevarte a un niñita en contra de su voluntad?-

-Sakura no es cualquier niñita-Aseveró-

-Ni siquiera sabe quién es en realidad. Ahora inútil hijito de Papá, ve por ella y llévale a la mansión-

-¿Para qué mierda la quiere mi padre?-

-¡Ya sabes para qué!-se exaltó- Tenemos que encerrarla hasta que pase el día del juicio final. Debemos alejarla de los Okami-

-¡Estabas observando cierto? Sentí tu estúpido hedor pero no estaba seguro-Dijo Sasuke enfurecido y cruzó los brazos- ¿porque demonios no me ayudaste cuando ese par de lobos pulguientos me atacaron?-

-¿Si fueran un par de lobos pulguientos hubieras podido hacer algo al respecto? Kakashi Hatake y Naruto Namikaze no son cualesquier _Okami_. Van más allá del límite de nuestra comprensión, no es tan sencillo atacarlos. Estoy casi 100% seguro que ellos ya habían anticipado mi posición mucho antes que tu y por eso se marcharon-

-¡Mierda! ¡Eres un fastidio!-Bociferó Sasuke-

-Ahora ve por ella-Exigió Madara-

-¡No! Esperaré la noche- dijo Sasuke-

-¡Como quieras, pero es imprescindible que la lleves! ¡No falles Sasuke! ¡Si los Okami la obtienen estamos perdidos!-

Por otro lado, Kakashi caminaba a toda prisa tratando de seguir el paso de Naruto. Y de vez en cuando le lanzaba una miradilla con su ojo descubierto buscando analizar el alebreste.

Naruto susurraba una que otra cosa en latín, vociferando.

-¡Y? ¿Qué pretendías? –cortó el silencio- ¿Matar al hijo de un poderoso _kuei-jin_ y que no fuera notorio a plena luz? –

-¡No! ¡Mierda!-Dijo exasperado. Se detuvo y se llevó una mano a las sienes- ¿Por qué Kakashi? ¿Por qué esta con él? ¿Por qué los Uchiha?-

Naruto estaba dolido. Kakashi sólo suspiró.

-Sabes muy bien porque-aseguró-

-¡Malditos! ¿Mataron a su familia sólo para quedarse con su tutela cierto? ¡Vi recuerdos en la mente de Sasuke! No era claros pero tú sabes lo que ocurrió ¡Cuetéame! ¡deja de hacer como si no supieras nada! Sé de tu posición entre ellos sin más decir también sé qué escondes tras de ese parche-

-No es algo de lo que se pueda hablar en cualquier sitio. No somos los únicos con la capacidad de leer la mente -Cortó la charla Kakashi, resonando imperativo telepáticamente-

-No hay ningún _kuei-jin_ cerca- respondió Naruto por igual mirándole desafiante- ¡Contesta, no quiero divagar en tus recuerdos buscando respuestas ¡sabes que lo haré!-

-Sigamos caminando- habló Kakashi rompiendo el silencio-Sería muy extraño que nos quedásemos parados mirándonos solamente-soltó una risita irónica- Además voy tarde a Konoha-

Volvieron a caminar apresurados. Naruto lazó una mirada de soslayo indicándole que iniciara.

-Bien, lo que viste en los recuerdos de Sasuke quizá eran sólo retratos implantados. Quiero decir, Fugaku debió contarle cómo se deshicieron de los padres de Sakura. Sasuke aún no pertenecía a los escuadrones de ataque. Era sólo un pequeño entonces -

-¿Fugaku planeó todo para quedársela?- le dijo telepáticamente Naruto-

-Así es, además saben que el niño de la profecía ha nacido en la misma generación que el oráculo. Sólo qué, desconocen su identidad y lo están buscando. Naruto debes tener cuidado, hoy mostraste más de lo que debías a Sasuke y ¿te percataste que no estaba sólo?-respondió mentalmente Kakashi-

-Lo sé, tu benefactor estaba cerca ¿cierto?-pensó irónico Naruto-

-¿Benefactor?-le preguntó Kakashi -

-No finjas demencia Kakashi. Madara te dio un regalo o más bien una maldición al salvarte la vida y compartir contigo esa "peculiar" característica que desarrollan los _kuei-jin_ en los ojos-

-¿C-como sabes del Sharingan? No le he dicho a nadie y me he encargado de ocultarlo bien tanto física como mentalmente-estableció sorprendido-

-Jiraiya me ha enseñado bien-pensó ávido de alcances- soy capaz de detectar cosas que él o inclusive mi padre no pueden-

-Naruto, por favor no..-

-No voy a decir nada. El clan ya tiene suficiente con averiguar quién es el infiltrado. Debo encargarme de ello también. Sólo es cuestión de tenerlo de frente y lo sabré. Pero debes saber Kakashi, que si por tal condición que portas es necesario matarte ¡lo hare! No debiste permitir la mezcla consanguínea ¿Sabes lo que eso conlleva?-

-No me trates como idiota, lo sé perfecto. Me convertiré naturalmente en uno de ellos, pero eso no significa que pelearé de su lado- pensó Kakashi-

-Conoces a Madara, siempre tiene un plan para todo. No te cedió uno de sus ojos sólo por antojo. Algo se trae entre manos-

-No soy su espía, si eso quieres señalar. Ni utiliza el sharingan que radica en mí para ello -Aseguró-

-Lo sé, sólo me aseguro de que sepas que defenderé a los _Okami_ bajo cualquier costo-

Kakashi sonrió para sí. Naruto ya no era aquel niño que alguna vez entrenó. Él ya era un hombre ¡un _Okami_! y no uno ordinario.

El final de la calle llegó e iniciaron su andar por las copas altas dejando el camino de tierra. Iniciaron con zancadas más amplias. Corrían entre las ramas, como manchones de sombras. Konoha se divisó a lo lejos entre los árboles enormes. La gran casona blanca escondida entre los bosques, con sus vastos ventanales. No tardaron mucho en estar dentro y abrirse paso por los pasillos, donde se detuvieron en seco al encontrar tres figuras recostadas en las paredes.

-Has tardado Naruto-dijo con seriedad-

-Hemos tenido percances Pain-repondió por igual Naruto-

-¿Conociste al "noviecito" cierto?- Interrumpió mofándose con una risilla socarrona-

-No me jodas Ino, en este momento no tengo humor-respondió Naruto con furia-

Ino se encogió en hombros y se acomodó nuevamente contra la pared. Pain observaba a Kakashi y Naruto queriendo indagar más así como el joven que se encontraba a su costado izquierdo. Antes de hacer una pregunta telepáticamente, Kakashi se adelanto.

-Nos hemos encontrado con dos _kuei-jin_ del clan Uchiha- Estableció Kakashi- Y estoy seguro que, iban detrás del oráculo. Debemos regresar en cuanto terminemos aquí. No creo que se atrevan a hacer algo a plena luz, seguro esperarán que caiga la noche-

-Le he mantenido vigilada todo este tiempo- Se alebrestó Ino- ¡Jamás la he dejado sola con ese idiota de Sasuke!-miro por el rabillo del ojo a Naruto-

-Lo sé Ino, lo sé. Le has vigilado bien hasta ahora. ¿Alguna vez has visto algo raro? ¿a otras personas del Clan Uchiha? –

-No, ni siquiera Fugaku se ha presentado en el apartamento. Siempre le manda llamar a la mansión. Cuando ha tenido que ir allá, le he seguido. Obviamente haciendo uso de mis técnicas- fanfarroneo con risilla- los Uchiha no han podido detectarme, estoy segura que no saben mi linaje-

-No has hecho bien tu trabajo- vociferó Naruto- ¿cómo has permitido que se hicieran pareja?-

-¡Oye idiotin! He intentado por todos los medios disuadir a Sakura! ¡Pero seguramente ese bastardo _kuei-jin_ ha utilizado sus técnicas para atontarla! Y más vale que te retractes o..-Ino iba sobre Naruto cuando un fuerte brazo le rodeó por la cintura evitando su andar-

-He! Para Ino! Tu siempre tan problemática!-dijo calmado el joven que antes se postraba junto a Pain-

-Suéltame Shikamaru, que tu también me las debes-

Shikamaru suspiró con pesadez, Ino inicio un parloteo con su peculiar voz chillona llena de enojo, reclamo y demás. Al ver el "drama de pareja" Kakashi alzó una ceja confundido, Naruto torció la boca con molestia, Pain se cruzó de brazos y sólo negaba con la cabeza. El escándalo de Ino terminó cuando la puerta al final del pasillo se abrió.

La primera figura que salió de ahí tenía una licorera en la mano izquierda, la lanzaba al aire una y otra vez con fastidio. Sus ojos estaban a medias aguas y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Todos los ojos que penduleaban en el pasillo se posaron en el sujeto y le siguieron hasta que se colocó entre ellos.

-Esa vieja no para de hablar..¡hip!-dijo, se tambaleó un poco en su lugar y luego prosiguió con su andar- me tiene harto .. como si no supiera lo que tengo que hacer.. ¡hip!-

-Eh pervertido, ¿Dónde carajos vas?-Le gritó Naruto-

-No me jodas Naruto, tengo que irme a bajar la borrachera..¡hip!-dijo meneando la mano en el aire-

-Ese Jiraiya- Murmuró Kakashi-

-Dejen al viejo marchar en paz..y vayan pronto donde está el oráculo-Una voz femenina sonó al fondo haciéndolos virar los ojos nuevamente hacia la puerta del pasillo- Tráiganle aquí, estará a salvo. Para mañana todo los _Okami_ estaremos reunidos y nadie podrá ser capaz de traspasar estas paredes-

-¿Qué más se ha acordado Tsunade?- Dijo Kakashi-

-Se los informaré en cuanto cumplan el encargo. Una vez aquí, debemos explicarle a ella también. Indagar en sus recuerdos. Ahora márchense!-sonó mordaz-

-¡Si Tsunade!-Dijeron todos en unísono-

Todos salieron de la casona. El sol empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte. Los cantos de los pájaros parecían mermar y el sonido del viento hacia crujir las ramas de los árboles.

-¡Diablos! ¡Pudieron haberlo dicho antes!-dijo Naruto mientras corrían entre los árboles- le podría haber traído con nosotros-

-¡Debía decidirse qué lugar seria más seguro idiota! ¡no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera!- estableció Ino-

-Ino tiene razón Naruto, debían ser cuidadosos- dijo Pain-

-Da igual el sitio, ellos conocen Konoha- reprochó Naruto-

-Sí, conocen una casa amplia y desprotegida. Pero no llena de _Okami-_ Sonrió Kakashi de medio lado-

Naruto sonrió de la misma manera. Siguieron entre los arboles hasta encontrar el camino de asbesto e iniciar el andar "normal" entre las calles de la cuidad. El sol se ocultó por completo abriéndole paso a las primeras estrellas así como también a la luna.

" _Es hora de ir tras el enemigo_ " gritó telepáticamente Naruto. Todos asintieron.


End file.
